The Last Chapter of Harry Potter 7
by Vergie
Summary: This is just my version of the final chapter of the Harry Potter series. It isn't what's going to happen (enless I'm some sort of psychic and it's exactly how JK ends the series...though I doubt it) I own nothing. Dedicated to Nikita and Juli.


A/N: This is my first fic so...bah. If you know me you'll understand why some of these people die. Flame me if you must, as long as you rate. It's concluded and everything so you don't have to wait for me to post more. I dedicate this to Nikita and Juli whom I love very very very much (but not _THAT_ way you dirty minded person!:-P)

Voldemort had been defeated. Harry didn't remember much of anything about that final fight with him. He remembered the death eaters, storming the castle and taking Ginny and Luna among others. He remembered following them through the woods to the muggle village he guessed was a few miles from Hogsmeade. He remembered he, Ron, Hermione, and Neville fighting the death eaters, all 13 of them. He remembered Dolohov hitting Hermione with the same curse he used silently last time. He remembered fighting Voldemort, just the two of them. He remembered using the Avada Kedavra and then it all went black.

Harry woke up later in the hospital wing three weeks later with Ron in the bed next to his. Ron was still out cold. Madame Pomfrey let him out the day after Ron woke up. "Harry...back there...at that village...what happened? I don't remember much after that one death eater came at me from behind," Ron asked as soon as he was fully awake. "Don't talk dear you're not quite well. And you don't answer him quite yet. It'll only encourage him," Pomfrey had snapped when Ron had barely finished. It was three days later when Ron went back to the Gryffindor Common room that the events of the night were brought up. "Harry...what happened to Hermione? I haven't seen her since I woke up..." "Ron... I probably shouldn't be the one to tell you this, but if I'm not then there probably isn't anyone. Erm...well... Ron, Hermione... didn't make it. Two hits in two years with the same curse...and this one full fledged...you know she barely made it through the first one, and she never really recovered either...the second one just kind of..." "Do you mean she's.... dead?" "I'm sorry" "It's not you're fault Harry. Can you leave me alone for a while?" "Sure, Ron."

Harry was sitting on the Quidditch pitch, leaving Ron alone for a while. He was trying to remember more of that night. He only remembered going with the other three...Ron taking on two of the death eaters out with one spell, but being attacked from behind and passing out. Hermione being hit with the curse and falling with nothing but a small "Oh!" as her short life ended. Neville's wand being stolen from him by the death eater who's wand he had just broken into tiny shards and having to resort to the muggle way...the four of them alone managed to kill, or at least knock out, those death eaters then the fight with Voldemort left him a little hazy.

He was trying to remember it when he heard someone behind him. "Ahem." Harry turned around to see Draco Malfoy. "So, Draco, no goons today?" Harry asked Draco. "Potter, their fathers are dead. Their mothers pulled them out early for the funerals. I heard mud blood pulled through for a few weeks. I don't know whether to feel pity because she didn't die sooner, or to feel happy because she had to deal with all that pain," Draco said in a soft voice that was barely above a whisper. Harry was starting to remember something. There had been 13 death eaters there. No one had been in the small cellar they went to. No one had come from outside or from upstairs. Only 12 had raided the school. Ginny and Luna had been kidnapped along with a Hufflepuff student and someone in a cloak...someone who's face wasn't seen. The 13th death eater. Draco. "What's wrong, Potter? Worried? Afraid?" Draco's voice got deeper for the word afraid as if he was trying to intimidate Harry. "Why are you still here, Malfoy? Your father and aunt were death eaters. Wouldn't your mother have pulled you from school for a mourning period?" "What are you talking about? My father and only aunt worth mentioning were both at my home. My mother and house elves can testify that." "What do you want?" "I just wanted to congratulate the oh so famous Potter on his oh so famous victory." Harry sat in silence and glared at Draco. He was taken aback a bit because Draco just looked at him. Not glaring, not sneering, not with any facial expression at all. He wasn't exactly blank though. His stormy gray eyes were sparkling, though it was hard to place an emotion. Draco was clearly thinking and could keep his thoughts blank. Harry then remembered something else from two years before...

"_You're dead, Potter." "Funny you'd think I'd have stopped walking around. ..." "You're going to pay. _**I'm**_ going to make you pay for what you've done to my father...." "Well, I'm terrified now. I s'pose Lord Voldemort's just a warm-up act compared to you three --- what's the matter? He's your dad's mate, isn't he? Not scared of him, are you? "You think you're such a big man, Potter. You wait. I'll have you. You can't land my father in prison ---""I thought I just had" "The dementors have left Azkaban. Dad and the others'll be out in no time...." "Yeah, I expect they will. Still, at least everyone knows what scumbags they are now."_

Harry snapped out of his memory and saw that the one person who had been on the pitch before he and Draco had gotten there was now only a few yards away with about 5 others who were attempting to make it look like they were conversing though it was obvious they were listening. "Draco, you said you'd kill me. There's no one around. Why not now? Go ahead and try me." "The dark lord is newly gone. People are going to be talking about you. Press will flank you and want pictures and interviews. Killing you now would land me 5,000 years in Azkaban. Oh no, killing you wouldn't be right. Yet. Though maybe..." Harry noticed that Draco's wand was in his hand at his side. Draco, noticing that Harry was eyeing his wand, showed his first sign of emotion by smirking. Harry plunged his hand into his pocket and put his hand on his wand. Just in case. Draco had already pointed his wand at Harry's neck. "Cruci--" Draco began slowly and softly beginning the Cruciatus curse, but Harry was still on edge and whipped out his wand. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" he screamed. A bright green flash filled the Quidditch pitch and all of the Hogwarts grounds and through every window on two sides of the castle. Several seconds after the flash began a sonic boom followed which attracted the people who hadn't seen the flash. After a few moments everyone from the castle and grounds, with a few exceptions, was on the Quidditch pitch.

There was a small crater was in the pitch with a carcass and an unconscious boy in the center where Harry and Draco had stood. "What has happened here?" Dumbledore asked as if to no one. "Harry and Draco...they..." one of the students who had witnessed it said. "Yes? What did they do?" "Well...they were fighting. Harry was kinda loud and sorta cocky and Draco was just really quiet and a little...I don't know...absent maybe... and well.... Draco held his wand to Harry and then Harry screamed out the death curse and..." the student looked into the pit "that's what happened." The boy in the pit stood up and would've fallen if professors Snape and McGonagall hadn't slid down and helped him stay on his feet. They led him to Dumbledore who, taking one glance at him, said "Take him to the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey, could you please tend to him?" Madame Pomfrey, Snape, McGonagall and Draco Malfoy walked up to the castle. All the students followed them, save but a few, and the few who saw Draco at that moment before he was taken to the Hospital wing swear that, before it was partially removed to the point of being a small line hardly noticeable, he had a large lightning bolt shaped scar.

The End


End file.
